thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Numb and Numb-er
Synopsis Cory is scared to go to the dentist when Raven has a vision of somebody having a cavity (little realizing that it's her). Meanwhile, Victor, Chelsea, and Eddie try to come up with ideas for a commercial for The Chill Grill. Recap Cory comes downstairs before anyone else wakes up. He quietly erases the reminder on the board for his dentist appointment to find that Raven saw him. She promises not to say anything, but sells Cory out once Victor comes down. Cory tried a multitude of excuses to get out of it, but loses every argument. Victor tells Raven that he has a lot of stops to make in order to shoot the commercial for The Chill Grill, so he asks her to take Cory. Raven has a vision of Dr. Horn, the dentist, saying that someone has a cavity. Raven suddenly starts being nice to Cory, which freaks him out. At the dentist's office, Raven is having a hard time getting Cory to even enter the waiting room. Cory is increasingly paranoid and Raven tried to relax him, but nothing works. Cory hides under the table. At the Chill Grill, Victor views the room when Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels enter. Eddie asks why Victor didn't hire professionals, and Victor says they work for French fries. Victor then tells them to put on their costumes. Eddie is an ice cube and Chelsea is a grill with meat on it. Chelsea tells Victor that she doesn't wear meat. Eddie and Chelsea read their lines, but are uncomfortable with the script. Victor tries to defend his script, but Eddie and Chelsea aren't liking it. Victor challenges them for a better one and Chelsea has one. Back at the dentist's office, Corry's paranoia has spread to the other patients. Dr. Horn comes out and says it's time for Cory's appointment. Dr. Horn tells him that they have a tight schedule, but Cory won't budge. Raven moves the table and forcefully drags him inside. In Dr. Horn's office, Cory screams upon hearing a jackhammer outside, believing it to be a drill. Dr. Horn tells Raven that it's best if Cory sees a relative going first. Raven is hesitant, but decides to go first. Dr. Horn looks inside and taps her tooth, discovering a cavity. Raven is surprised, and tells him she thought it was Cory with the cavity. However, after Dr. Horn checks her mouth again, he tells Raven it is her with the cavity. Dr. Horn leaves to get a drill, but Raven locks the door because of her paranoia. Raven tells Cory about her vision and they had to find a way out the building before Dr. Horn returns. Cory agrees. Raven hears Dr. Horn getting the Novocaine from a nurse. Dr. Horn tries to get back in, but Cory and Raven leave and enter another office. A girl named Jessie, who has been waiting for Dr. Horn for 20 minutes, is there. Jessie yells for Dr. Horn, but Raven convinces her that she is a dentist named Dr. Thinkenfast and that Cory is Dr. Doasisay. Jessie is skeptical because of Cory's age. Raven tells her not to be scared, but she replied that only babies are scared, making Raven and Cory feel scared themselves. Raven looks inside Jessie's mouth. Jessie yells for Dr. Horn again and Raven shuts her up by telling her that they have to look inside and do stuff. Jessie reminds her that she needs to wear gloves. Raven then checks the instruments to figure out what does what. She gets the vacuum stuck in her chin. After pulling it off, she sticks herself in the leg with a Novocaine needle, quickly making her leg numb. Raven loses her balance and has to lean on the tray. Jessie is very skeptical about Raven's intelligence. Raven assures her that she graduated top of her class before falling. At the Chill Grill, Chelsea explains her idea for the commercial. Chelsea plays a British soap opera character that lost her memory after marrying her ninth husband. She enters the chill grill to see Biff, her tennis instructor or Brad, played by Eddie. He reveals he is actually is her evil half-brother, Blaze. Chelsea says the only thing she hasn't forgotten is the great food. Suddenly, their half father, played by Victor, comes in after being stranded on a deserted island and the thought of returning to the food kept him alive. Blaze and Chelsea's character find out that Victor's character is not actually their half-father. Back in reality, Chelsea asks how it was, and Victor and Eddie agree it was terrible. Eddie decides to give it a try but has to make it work with the minor instruments he has. Back at the dentist's office, Raven is styling Jessie's hair. Raven and Cory begin to leave, but Jessie then asks where they got the gel from. Raven tells her it's toothpaste before running out of the room. In the waiting room, Raven limps out. Dr. Horn catches up to them. Cory, shocked, drops Raven. Dr. Horn talks to them, calming them down and telling Raven that sitting through her examination would be the right thing to do. Raven agrees. After the operation, Raven's mouth is numb from the Novocaine. Dr. Horn says it will wear off in a few hours, and so would the leg. Cory realizes that if Raven can do it, so can he. Back at the Baxter home, Raven takes a stand on her hygiene, but not in the right way. Victor then tells her, after she wonders why he and Cory are looking at her oddly, that the dentist said to brush after every meal instead of every bite. Eddie enters to show everyone the final copy of the commercial. Eddie enters and narrates. Victor's part is about to come, up, but it's cut. Chelsea says her big dance number is up next, but it's clear that Eddie cut that out as well. Victor points out that Eddie didn't even mention the name of the restaurant. Raven then tells them to stop arguing and start flossing, and they do. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Starring *Tom Virtue as Dr. Horn *Katya Abelsky as Jessie Trivia/Goofs *Series regular T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh does not appear in this episode. *The dentist skit including when Raven falls and numbs her leg is based on a old famous dentist skit by Tim Conway. *When Raven and Corey are at the dentist's office, Raven's necklace disappears and reappears between shots. *When Jessie goes to pick up the mirror to look at her hair, she picks it up twice between shots. *Right before Raven falls on the ground in the dentist's office, a shadow of a man with a hat on is visible on the wall in the background. 220 220